


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Lesbians, i'm so thirsty for holtzmann and so r u don't lie to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes making out and cuddling is all you need at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

You didn’t think Holtzmann would be late on your special night. But of course, anything in the world would stop you from having sex with your girlfriend. You rolled onto your back, scrunching your face up as the left strap on your black bra tangled. The rest of your clothes lay scattered around her bed, either next to or on top of one of Holtzmann’s scientific toys. You would have folded them but you were too tired.

You felt your eyes closing until the sudden ‘ _Ding!_ ’ of your phone startled you from whatever sleepy-state you were in. You sat up, forgetting where you placed your phone, waving your arms flat along the bed until you hit it with your hand. You rubbed your eyes and blinked until they focused, opening a text from Holtzmann.

_Sorry babe, I know we were meant to be doin’ some of that…  
Bow-chick-a-wow-wow right now,_

You snorted at the long line of eyes and splashing sweat Emojis.

_but I just reaaaaaally have to finish this thing at work, otherwise Patty will beat this bet I have with her…  
You’re probably dressed up for me and all and you know that I love you in that matching black underwear set…but honestly, don’t wait up. Have a nap, don’t worry, I’ll be there when you wake up._

You couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach at the three pink hearts that ended her message. God. She was the cutest dork ever. The phone vibrated in your hand as she sent you another text.

_Oh and btw I can’t wait to see your ass. Been missing it the whole day._  
  
You rolled your eyes, but the fond smile was still glued to your face. You texted a reply, before putting your phone on charge. It was too warm to sleep under the covers so you just lay on top of the bed in a diagonal position, just vertical enough so your legs weren’t hanging off.  You sighed into the pillow, finally untangling that bra strap and finding yourself drifting off.

* * *

 

An arm wrapped around your waist and a leg slid between yours.

She was home.

Your eyes fluttered open and couldn’t help but notice that it had started to rain while you were sleeping. A soft smile placed itself on your face as you were greeted with a grinning blonde. You noted that she was still fully clothed in her overalls and there was a smudge of…something…from the back of her ear to her neck, contrasting against her pale skin.

“Hey, cutie.” Holtzmann’s tongue lolled out between her teeth, as she pulled you in closer.

Before you could reply her lips were already on yours. You let a hand rest on her stomach while the other got lost in her hair, happily finding there weren’t any bobby pins in there. You felt slightly bad, thinking that she had to take them all out herself. But she distracted you again with a playful hand tickling your waist and you kissed her soundly back as you both smiled. Holtzmann teased your mouth with her tongue and you moaned as your lips parted. She pulled away as you let out a noise of protest, rolling on top of you, arm either side of your face to hold her up.

Holtzmann’s lamp-illuminated face looked down at you. Really, _really_ looked down at you. She was checking you out. You giggled at the eyebrow waggle she made as her gaze lingered on your breasts.

“You’re wearing _the ones_.” Her eyes widened and her speech slowed on the last two words as she continued looking up and down your body.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” You played, purposefully glancing away from her eyes.

“Yeah, sure,” Holtzmann nodded, pulling a fake-frown. “I bet you don’t.”

She rolled you both back until you were on your sides again, moving a hand to rest on your ass. “Like I said, I’ve been missing this beauty all day.” Holtzmann winked as she pinched it, making you let out a gasp of surprise.

“Jay!”

“More like… _’gay’_ …”

“Oh my god.”

Holtzmann kissed you again, nibbling on your bottom lip. She broke the kiss again, and you opened your eyes almost in annoyance, but the way she was looking at you made you melt.

“What on Earth are you staring at?”

“I just can’t believe you’re all mine.”

And with that her mouth kissed your cheek sweetly before it started moving down your neck. She repeated a cycle of kissing, sucking, biting and licking. You bit your lip at the attention and affection but you couldn’t stop the stifled yawn that escaped your mouth, which didn’t go unnoticed by Holtzmann. She pulled back, leaving you both in silence apart from the rain falling outside on the sidewalk. You blushed, slightly embarrassed.

“Did you really have a nap?”

“Yes I did but…I’m just,” You had to stop another yawn from coming out of your mouth. “A bit tired, that’s all.”

Holtzmann squinted at you, pursing her lips. You could tell she was thinking of what to do with you as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

“Alright that’s it, looks like we aren’t boinking tonight. You,” She pointed at you with wide-eyes as you pouted, wobbling your lower lip. “Are going straight to bed. And stop doing that funny business otherwise I’ll have to blindfold myself and I know that is exactly how we wanted this night to actually go, so stop it.”

You laughed into her shoulder as her small ramble finished, your nose touched something wet, making you instantly recoil.

“Why is your shoulder wet?” To be honest, you weren’t sure if you wanted the answer.

“It was the rain,” You let out a sigh of relief. “I’m like…ninety percent sure it was the rain.”

Your face twisted up as you gently pushed Holtzmann away.

“Go put on some clean clothes and then I _might_ let you touch my butt some more.”

“Fine, fine.” She untangled her limbs from yours, stopping for a moment as she crawled off and stood next to the side of the bed. You raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what made her stop moving, before she quickly bent down, pinching your ass again and running out of the room to go get her clean pyjamas from the couch. “Sorry babe, I had to! Your butt’s got me breaking the rules!”

You barely had any time to react as the blonde blur sprinted out of the room, leaving you to blink at an empty doorway. You laughed and shook your head, reluctantly also getting off the bed to grab your own pyjamas.

* * *

 

You were lying in the bed by the time Holtzmann had finished cleaning herself up, though you could still see a bit of the mystery smudge on her. You liked it.  
She gave you finger guns as she spun around at the edge of her bed, modelling some new boxers that had lightning bolts all over them.

“Like what you see?” Holtzmann did a few pelvic thrusts, only stopping as she tripped and almost fell over. “Patty bought me these because I won the bet.”

“Was it worth not having sex with me for a pair of, might I say, snazzy boxers?” You asked as she wriggled under the covers, the temperature had dropped since the rain started and you leaned into her warmth.

She tilted her head from side to side as if she was weighing out the pros and cons. “Almost,” She decided. “I mean did you see my ass in these? It looks great.”

You laughed at the imagery of Holtzmann in the bathroom twisting and turning in the mirror just to check out her own arse.

“I have no idea what you are laughing at, but turn around and go to bed.”

You gave her another kiss, lingering there for a little while. She smiled, turning off the lamp as you moved to face your back to her. Though she was rather small, she loved being the bigger spoon and of course it gave her easier access to leave the bed without waking you up. Holtzmann had a wacky sleeping pattern and it wasn’t unusual for her to get up a few times in the night.

“Don’t worry, I’m staying tonight,” She pressed kisses into the back of your neck as she lazily let an arm rest on your side. “I really did miss you today.” She reached for your hand, which you let intertwine with yours.

“I missed you too.” You sleepily mumbled back, letting your eyes shut.

“No not you, I was talking to your butt.”

You were far too tired to even think about being slightly mad at her for saying that so you just laughed into the pillow, giving her hand a squeeze.

Holtzmann planted a final kiss on your shoulder as you listened to the rain now pounding on the roof and windows.

It wasn’t long before you were both sound asleep, cuddling and breathing softly.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you guys go! Tell me if you want more Holtzmann/Reader stuff, because I will probably shamelessly write it.


End file.
